Combined pen and paper dispensing devices are known in the patented art and available in the marketplace, but are not wholly satisfactory.
It is the general object of the present invention to provide a note paper dispensing writing instrument of desirably simply construction which can be manufactured at economic advantage and which is highly efficient in use.